


love you is my daily routine 2

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	love you is my daily routine 2

孙杨收紧手臂，两个人的身体紧紧相贴，他想起刚才宁泽涛刚刚出浴的样子，不由得心猿意马起来，放在腰上的手缓缓的向下移动，宁泽涛却在这时拍了拍他：“杨哥你刚回来，先去洗个澡吧。”

等到孙杨洗完澡出来，宁泽涛却不在卧室里，刚刚还穿在他身上的浴袍散落在地上，孙杨走过去准备捡起来，卧室的灯却突然熄灭，他刚刚直起身来就被一股力量扑倒在床上，接着双手就被浴袍上的腰带捆在了床头。

闻到熟悉的沐浴露的味道，孙杨放松下来，他感觉到宁泽涛跨坐在他腰间：“包子，你这是要干嘛？”

回应他的是轻柔的抚摸，宁泽涛的手卷起他的睡衣，从他的脖子开始，滑过胸口，最后停留在腹肌上，慢慢的摸了好一会，宁泽涛俯下身去吻孙杨的嘴角，伸出一点舌尖慢慢舔湿了孙杨的嘴唇，才伸进去，勾住孙杨的舌头纠缠。

宁泽涛手上的动作却并没有停下，他摸完腹肌之后扯掉了孙杨的裤子，几番简单的套弄孙杨的阴茎就立马挺立起来，戳在他柔嫩的大腿上，他轻轻晃动着腰臀，摩擦着孙杨的东西，让那根东西变得更加精神。

“包子，你…”

孙杨的话被宁泽涛的动作打断，宁泽涛直起身，扶着孙杨的阴茎，抹了润滑剂之后便摸索着对准了自己的穴口，慢慢的将整根都吞了进去，紧致的内壁贴上来含住孙杨的东西，收缩着挤压着想要吞得更深。

“唔…嗯啊…”宁泽涛难耐的呻吟出声，后面的小穴被孙杨的粗大涨的满满的，酸胀的感觉让他的腰直发软，他扶着孙杨的腰轻轻动了动，却正好被戳到了敏感点，酸涩酥麻的感觉顿时窜遍全身，小穴里收缩的更厉害，夹的孙杨都发出低沉的声音。

孙杨的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，但也只能看见模模糊糊的宁泽涛的身影，他看着宁泽涛跨坐在他身上有节奏的上下吞吐着自己的阴茎，被温暖紧致包围着的感觉让孙杨眼前一阵阵发黑，耳里都是两人结合处撞击的声音和宁泽涛催情的呻吟，孙杨觉得自己浑身发热，怎么都不够。

“包子，你解开我…”

宁泽涛却摇头，下身动作的更加快，孙杨深吸一口气，自己挺了挺腰，宁泽涛正好沉着腰坐下来，孙杨这一挺一下子顶到了更深的地方，狠狠的撞上宁泽涛的敏感点。

“呜啊…”宁泽涛一下子撑不住倒在孙杨身上，“杨哥，嗯啊…”

“今天怎么这么主动，嗯？”孙杨寻到宁泽涛的耳朵，轻轻舔了一下问道。

“嗯…呼，就算你说你不生气，我也觉得这段时间只让你看得着吃不着太对不起你了，所以…想补偿你。”喘着气说完，宁泽涛又咬住嘴唇想动一动，腰却酸软的提不起来，只能靠在孙杨身上喘息。

“宝贝，乖，把我解开。”孙杨又挺了下腰，满意的听到宁泽涛的呻吟，柔声劝说着宁泽涛给他解开绳子。

宁泽涛艰难的撑起身体，双手微微颤抖着解开了绑着孙杨的绳结，下一秒就被孙杨抱起，坐在他身上承受着他的动作。孙杨刚才忍的辛苦，此刻便毫不顾忌的顶进宁泽涛柔软的甬道里，动作快速又猛烈，宁泽涛在他身上起起伏伏被操的头脑发晕，双手环在孙杨脖子上，低下头去寻找孙杨的唇，孙杨感觉到宁泽涛的动作，一只手伸到他脑后深深的吻住他，另一只手摸上两人交合的地方，那里粘湿一片，肠液混合着孙杨的体液从交合的缝隙里流出，沾湿了孙杨的耻毛，也弄湿了宁泽涛一片大腿的肌肤。

“舒不舒服？”

孙杨一边顶弄着一边坏心的问，宁泽涛却除了呻吟什么都说不出来，他紧紧的抱住孙杨，孙杨却舔弄起他胸前的小点，他那里本来就敏感，孙杨只是轻轻舔了几下就立刻发红上大起来，孙杨用牙齿轻咬住哪里吸吮，宁泽涛却被这快感逼得眼眶发红。

“舒不舒服？”

孙杨一边舔着一边不停的问，像是一定要得到一个答案，可宁泽涛一张嘴全是破碎的音节。

“啊…唔嗯…我…嗯…好舒…舒服…”

终于得到答案，孙杨弯起嘴角，抱着宁泽涛让他躺到床上，将他的一条腿搁到自己肩上，几个轻柔的吻落在他大腿内侧的皮肤上，宁泽涛被着麻痒的感觉刺激的不受控制的轻颤。孙杨感觉到他的内壁收缩的更加厉害，便也不再犹豫，又快又猛的对着穴里最敏感的那点狠狠的操弄，宁泽涛很快的就颤抖着身体射了出来，精液打在两人的小腹，黏糊糊的一片。

孙杨的动作并没有因为宁泽涛的高潮而慢下来，顶撞的动作却让宁泽涛更加难耐，快感似潮水一般涌上来，淹没他让他失去理智无法思考，穴口被激烈的摩擦弄的发红，浊液堆积在穴口，整个人都湿透了。孙杨的动作变得无法承受，每一下都让他浑身酸软，大声呻吟，最后只能哭着求孙杨射出来，才终于结束了这场性事。

沉浸在高潮余韵里的两人互相拥抱着，躺了好一会孙杨才抱起他去浴室清洗，等他将一切都收拾好了，宁泽涛却清醒起来，窝在孙杨怀里，把玩着孙杨修长的手指。

“本来还想说今天主动一点，扩张都做好了的，没想到…”

孙杨笑起来，亲吻着他：“没关系的，以后你只要享受就可以了。”


End file.
